The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning is a 2006 horror flim. The film was release in October 6, 2006. The film's story takes place four years before 2003 remake. Plot On August 7, 1939, after a mother dies giving birth to a child in a meat-packing plant in Travis County, Texas, the plant manager abandons the newborn in a dumpster. Then, a women name Luda May Hewitt discovers the baby while searching for food. She names the infant Thomas and takes him to the Hewitt residence. In July 1969, Thomas grows up and goes to work in the same slaughterhouse, working for the same boss who put him in the dumpster. The plant is closed by the health inspector due to its horrid conditions. When the boss insults Thomas calling him an "animal", he leaves. Later that day, Thomas returns and brutally mauls his boss with a sledgehammer, smashing his skull into his brain. While leaving, he finds and takes a chainsaw. Charlie Hewitt, Luda May's son, learns from Sheriff Winston what Thomas has done and accompanies the Sheriff to arrest Thomas. When they find Thomas, Charlie kills the Sheriff with a shotgun and takes his identity. Charlie and Thomas take the Sheriff's body home and butcher him for stew meat, telling the rest of the family that they'll never leave and they'll never go hungry again. Meanwhile, Eric and Dean drive across the country with their girlfriends, Chrissie and Bailey. They are traveling to enlist to go to Vietnam, Eric having already been, and Dean with a draft card. They stop at a local eatery where they encounter a group of bikers. As the group pulls away, a female biker, Alex, follows them. Dean decides he's not going to Vietnam and starts to burn his draft card in front of Eric. Alex pulls a shotgun out to get the group to pull over. A chase ensues, ending with the group crashing into a cow and flipping their car when Eric turns around to shoot at the biker. In the process, Chrissie gets thrown from the car and lands in the weeds, out of sight of the others. Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt soon arrives on the scene; he immediately shoots Alex, finds the partially burnt draft card and demands to know which one of the guys is a draft dodger. Eric claims it's his, Hoyt makes them put Alex's body into his car, forces the rest of the group in as well, and calls for Uncle Monty to tow the wreckage. The truck comes and tows the car, in which Chrissie has hidden herself. Hoyt takes the group to the Hewitt house and calls for Thomas to butcher Alex. He then takes Eric and Dean to a barn and hangs them by their arms from the rafters; he later ties Bailey to the kitchen table. From the car, Chrissie sees her friends tied up and runs back to the highway. She flags down Holden, one of the bikers from the diner, and tells him about Alex and her friends. Holden takes out a revolver and follows Chrissie back to the house. At the Hewitts', Hoyt wraps Eric's face with cellophane, slowly suffocating him for trying to dodge the draft. Dean begs him to stop and admits the draft card was his. Hoyt shoves a knife into Eric's open, cling-film covered mouth, making him cough up blood, but allowing him to breathe. He releases Dean and tells him he can walk away free if he can do 20 push ups. As he does them, Hoyt brutally beats him with his nightstick. Dean eventually does 10 push ups and Hoyt beats him more, then says he's free to go, although Dean can't move anymore. When Hoyt leaves, Eric breaks free from his restraints and gets Dean to safety while he sneaks back in the house and frees Bailey. As they escape, Hoyt comes outside with his gun and Eric stands in his way while Dean runs, when Dean stands in a bear trap Hoyt takes advantage of the distraction and knocks out Eric. Bailey escapes, taking Monty's truck, but Thomas hooks her in the chest with a meat hook and drags her from the truck. Eric is lying on the kitchen table apparently too injured/weak to move and Hoyt tells Eric "Why do you not want to fight me? Because I'm a pussy? That's what you said isn't it!? Well, my nephew Tommy ain't no pussy, maybe you'd like to play with him!", Thomas then carries Eric face up over his shoulder into the basement where he sees Alex's body hanging from the ceiling above the chainsaw, parts of her limbs missing. Thomas punches him, incapacitating Eric, and nails metal straps to a wooden table across his wrists and ankles. Thomas picks up a knife and cuts open Eric's shirt and twists his head back and forth, inspecting the skin of his face. Holden enters the house to search for Alex, but ends up shooting Uncle Monty in one of his kneecaps, before being taken hostage by Hoyt. Hoyt leads him to a bedroom and calls for Thomas to help him. Eric now has a strap across his neck as well, and Thomas starts to cut the skin and flesh from his forearm. Chrissie hears Eric screaming and finds the door to the basement, Thomas opens the door and walks past her carrying his chainsaw. Hoyt shows Holden to Bailey, incorrectly thinking this must be the girl he's looking for. Holden points his gun at Hoyt to kill him, Thomas stops him and kills him with his chainsaw. Chrissie finds Eric and tries to free him, but cannot release the metal straps nailed to the table. He says he cannot feel his arm and we see that Thomas has removed all his skin and nerves. Chrissie hides under the table when Thomas comes downstairs with his chainsaw in hand. Thomas inspects Eric's face again then starts up his chainsaw and plunging it into Eric, killing him and cutting right through the table, splattering Chrissie in Eric's blood. Then, he skins his face, putting it on as a mask. Hoyt calls Thomas upstairs. Hoyt tells Thomas that he likes his new face and to chainsaw off Uncle Monty's leg due to the bullet being unable to be removed. Later, Chrissie finds and tries to free Bailey, whom Hoyt has tied up again on the second floor. As Chrissie attempts to untie her friend, Hoyt and Thomas catch her and bring her downstairs for "dinner". There, Dean sits unconscious as Thomas slits Bailey's throat with a pair of scissors, then grabs Chrissie and brings her downstairs as well. On the way to the basement, Chrissie manages to stab Thomas in the back with a screwdriver and escapes by jumping out a window. Realizing their crimes will be discovered, Thomas chases her. Dean regains consciousness, escaping to the front of the house. There he assaults Hoyt by smashing his head repeatedly into the solid concrete porch in a similar way Hoyt did to Dean and does this because of Bailey's death. He heads out to find Chrissie. Meanwhile, Chrissie hides in the slaughterhouse. She cuts Thomas' face with a knife which she has found, but he violently drags her to the floor. As he's about to kill Chrissie with his chainsaw, Dean arrives to stop him, but Thomas impales and kills him with his chainsaw. Meanwhile, Chrissie makes her way to a nearby car and drives off into the night. Chrissie, desperately looking for help, sees a Deputy who has pulled someone over. As Chrissie is about to pull over, Thomas suddenly appears in the back seat and Chrissie screams. Thomas impales Chrissie in her back through her stomach. Like Eric and Dean, Chrissie dies from the chainsaw. The car, out of control, crashes into the Deputy and a citizen, killing both of them. Thomas exits the car and slowly walks back along the dark road to the Hewitt house, leaving the dead bodies of the Deputy, the citizen, and the young Chrissie. The narrator explains the events and addresses "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" title. Cast *Jordana Brewster as Chrissie *Taylor Handley as Dean *Diora Baird as Bailey *Matt Bomer as Eric *Lee Tergesen as Holden *Cyia Batten as Alex *R. Lee Ermey as Charlie Hewitt/Sheriff Hoyt *Andrew Bryniarski as Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface *Terrence Evans as Monty Hewitt *Marietta Marich as Luda May Hewitt *Kathy Lamkin as Tea Lady Hewitt *L.A Calkins as Sloane *Lew Temple as Sheriff Winston Category:Horror Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Movies